Loved All Along
by September Samstar
Summary: Maddy has been swamped by her feelings of loneliness. She ends up on France's doorstep and realizes, maybe there is someone who has loved her all along. A sweet story on the innocence of the not-so-innocent France. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma cherie it's midnight. Can't it wait? Oh-Madeline, it's you. Come on in." Francis shuts the door behind me, but I don't budge from the door mat and instead just sit down right there. Despair threatens to overwhelm me. He leaves and comes back with two glasses of warm milk. Cautiously I accept. It tastes better than I thought it would; mixed with cinnamon and sugar. Despite Francis's spacious living room, he sees my position and stays nearby sitting on the arm of the closest chair. For a while we don't speak.

"For the last time, my name isn't Madeline. It's Maddy." What looks like a smile of relief fills his face.

"Oh, but in my country it would be." Stupid French. So what, he's here every summer making him practically ¼ American.

"I didn't come for sex." My bold statement somewhat surprises him but we both know that's what a lot of girls come here for though. When Francis comes to town, so does the party in his pants.

"Did David choose Jennifer?"

"How did you know?"

"Jennifer told me. She said she now has a boyfriend and I need to get my 'perverted ass' off of her." I can't help a short bark of laughter. Francis is most definitely perverted, but he knows when to stop at least. As suddenly as it started, my laughter turns to tears. Putting down his mug, he kneels down next to me and leads me over like a small child to the couch and pulls me into his chest.

"No one loves me. Is it because I'm that disgusting to them?" My voice catches, raw and red. "Why are guys incapable of loving me?" No one, not even Francis could every love me.

"Shhh ma cherie. Let me tell you a story." I roll my eyes and sniff; the first because I mashed against his chest, the second because I am getting snot on his robe. "Love is like the wind. It's always been blowing and I've always been following it. It goes from person to person; never settling, never staying. But as of late I have noticed it has gathered on one person. The way she walks, the way she moves the way she breathes, the way she lives all shape her love. But I have never acted upon that love, and I have caused her great pain. I want to tell her that I am sorry." I frown. What the heck? Is this supposed to make me feel better?

"I'm sure your apology will be accepted."

"You accept?" The anticipation on his face is in broad daylight, and that's when I realize it. He's talking about me.

I've always loved him. It hurt me to see him with other girls, but I always knew I could count on him. He was the sunshine in my summers. I guess the real reason why I came here was not to cry over David, but to subconsciously deal with our love for each other that we never knew we had.

"It's forgiven." We stay like that for a while. I feel safe in his arms, safer than I ever have before. But not just safe. I feel loved. And when he sets out an extra bed for me, I don't mind. He knows my values and won't compromise them. I leave early the next morning and I sneak back into the house, I realize I was loved all along.


	2. Gained so Much

France's POV

I stand at England's door, uncertain to knock. If I tell him about me and Maddy, I can never go back. But I need to tell him because I don't want him to do to her what he did to Jeanne. To make matters worse, the last time we spoke to each other, we ended up in a fight so bad, neutral Switzerland had to pull us apart. I can't remain silent; the secret will eventually be found out. Resigned to whatever is to come, I knock.

"France, what on earth are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He looks at me suspiciously and ungraciously opens the door.

"Fine. Come in." We end up in his sunroom.

"Tea?"

"No."

"So then why are you here France? What do you want?" His impatience makes me snap.

"I've met a girl, not just any girl mind you, but someone so much better than all of them. And I don't want you to kill her." He stiffens slightly.

"Does she know we exist?"

"To her, I'm just a college French kid who goes to America every summer."

"You fell in love with an American? So you can't get one of your own girls to like you? You poor frog." With that I lose it, punching, clawing, and yelling; making him suffer for his words. It succeeds, to a point. Pretty soon though we both pull apart, nursing our wounds. The bastard looks pretty beat up and has a large tea stain on the front of his white shirt. I on the other hand, managed to get out pretty well.

"Dammit, you made me spill my tea."

"Serves you right you snob. You can't even cook, so I would be surprised if your tea was any good."

"You shut up and get out of my house!"

"Not until you promise."

"Only if you promise to never tell her about us."

"No, she deserves to know."

"No. If you tell any human they would never be able to cope with it. Just like Elizabeth." The last sentence was muttered, but I could still make it out.

"You had a girlfriend? Elizabeth…Elizabeth the first?" Miserable, he looks at me.

"No. Just a common girl named Elizabeth. Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you're the one that let it slip."

"Fine. Basically, when I told her she went crazy. She really couldn't understand it, and she didn't know how we could even be together. She didn't want to live life without me and she ended up committing suicide. I guess when she died, a part of me did as well. I got so angry with what you had with Jeanne that I vowed to stop it." Shocked, I pulled away. "I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry. And now you know the full reason why." He stops talking, and I fade out to the day she died, one that will forever live in my mind. "Listen, go with your girl. Heck, tell her about us. You don't need my protection." In a daze, I get up and follow him to the door. But before I leave, I can't help myself, I turn to him with tears in my eyes.

"Thanks for telling me this. And thanks for respecting me." I pull him into a hug, and after a moment of resistance, he relaxes and hugs me back. And then I walk out that door, having gained more than I thought I ever would. A girlfriend, her protection, a friend, and the truth are all mine. I will never let them go.


	3. Butt

Maddy's POV

"Knock knock!" A sing-song voice floats through my front door. I jump up from my couch and rush to the door. Grinning, I open it and hop out with feet that have had shoes on them since 30 minutes prior.

"Mom, Francis is here!" My mom comes down, and with a small smile, watches me, her nineteen year old daughter bounce with excitement.

"Be back by dark, ok?" I barely hear her as I smile up at him.

"Hey. Oh, huh? Yeah, I'll be back mom." The way the corners of his mouth twist up everything about him, now that I know what I know, I have never been happier. I shut the door, and chivalrously he offers his hand. I giggle and slip my hand into his, starting to walk down the path. Instead of joining me, he stays where he is and gently kisses the back of it. I can feel my throat tighten and a shiver go up my spine. The way he faintly exhaled before pressing his lips to my hand makes me grateful that he's holding me so tightly. He laughs at my reaction.

"I had no idea I had such an effect on you." Taking my free hand, I place it on his chest and lean my head in when I find his heart. The methodical thumps comfort me. But is it bad that I want it to go faster, just to make him feel the same way I am?

I take my middle and pointer fingers and place them briefly just above my chest. Then I slowly reach out to his heart and in a slow but fluid motion, trace an outline of a heart. Then I hold my fingers up.

"I love you?" His breath catches on the last word, and I nod. I am rewarded with the quickening of his heart beat. This time, I'm the one laughing. "I love you too ma amore."

Francis's POV

We walk hand in hand down the street. At one point we see a girl up ahead. I can feel Maddy's hand grip mine just a bit tighter. The other girl, sure she's pretty, but I don't feel anything when we pass her. Before, even if I was in a relationship, I was always trying to get with girls. Whenever I walked by another girl, it was as if I fell in love with somebody else. But with all the love that I have for Maddy, I realize how much stronger it was than the windy love I felt before. It's more permanent, like a rock.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She looks at me a little surprised.

"No, but we just started dating." She looks apprehensive and unable to respond.

"Well, now's as good as it will ever get." Shyly she smiles at me. I can't get enough of it. Breaking away, I look at her feet. "You have the cutest little toes." She giggles. "What? They're so tiny! And girl, I haven't seen ankles like those in 100 years. Your legs, my sweet, well,, any man would appreciate those."

Maddy's POV

I smack him at this, although I'm blushing so bad.

"I didn't finish." We had left the neighborhood and were now on a trail. He holds out his hand like he's about to twirl me, and I accept. Spinning around and around, I laugh like a maniac. But when I get to dizzy he traps me by his body, so I'm facing toward him. While I'm still trying to recover, he reaches down and squeezes my butt. "Oh my gosh. Your butt…"

"Stop! You just groped me! You practically molested me!"

"It's not molestation if you like it." I feel my cheeks return to what will eventually become their natural color-red.

"Francis!" He chuckles slightly, holding out his hand again.

"Will you forgive me?" Grudgingly, I put my hand in his again.

"Of course." He wickedly grins, and I hope he isn't going to say what I hope he will say.

"You know, you have a really nice butt."

"GAHH." He laughs again, but I don't let go of his hand just as he doesn't let go of mine.

* * *

Ok guys, next chapter will be the last. Will Maddy Reject or choose to keep France? Will she go mad? Find the answers to this and whether or not america has a stutter or not on the super duper epic conclusion of loved all along!

Yeah, I know. I had to be chesey.


	4. Done

We end up in a field. It's covered with buttercups and it's actually pretty nice. A couple of large rocks dot there are, and from behind one Francis pulls out a picnic basket.

"I thought we were just going for a walk."

"My friends wanted to meet you. They're always hungry, so I had to pack something." I feel fear creep into me. Friends? Francis goes to some fancy international college. His friends are probably from all over. What would they think of me? Sensing my nervousness, he smiles. Setting down the picnic blanket, he spreads the blue checked blanket and we sit together. "Don't worry, they will love you." He goes into the basket and pulls out a bag and begins to set out the food. I swear, with the amount food he sets out, it's as if we are feeding an army. The smell though, is so good, it makes my hungry again.

"Is that all for us France-sis-sisisisisisis." I whip my head around. 3 guys are standing by the edge of the blanket.

"No Am-lfred. Everybody else is coming and we have to share some with them." He stands and then helps me up. "Maddy, I'd like for you to meet my friends. The charmingly hungry guy is Alfred F Jones. To his right is Mathew Williams, and to his left is Arthur Kirkland. We all go school together."

Francis's POV

Maddy doesn't look shocked or anything, but there is no recognition in her eyes, which scares me a little. I glance quickly at where I hid her copy of Hetalia. She doesn't remember.

"So where are you guys from?"

"I'm from America dude. Land of the free, home of the brave." She high-fives him, while the rest of us roll our eyes.

"You really don't want to encourage him. I'm from England by the way." She gives Arthur a smile that makes me want to slap him. I pinch myself. I was never this possessive over anyone else. But then again, Maddy isn't just anyone. America siddles up to me

"Hey is Russi-Ivan coming? I was kinda hitting on Belarus and-yeah…"

"You fool. Ivan's going to kill you." Meanwhile, Maddy prods Matteu with her foot.

"How bout you?" He looks up in surprise. I nod, trying to encourage him. At least he doesn't have the bear I made for him.

"I'm from Canada." His voice is small, but what Maddy says next makes me smile. She has a heart unlike any other that I've known.

"Canda's awesome. I went there for Christmas. It's a perfect winter wonderland" He blushes.

"Not as awesome as I am! I'm Prussia!" We both whip around and my heart sinks as I see Gilbert with Antonio and Romano in tow. She raises her eyebrows and leans into me.

"How is he Prussia, or even from Prussia? Prussia's gone." Why does Maddy have to be a history major?

"He's German. He's not right in the head."

"What did you say about Germans?" I stiffen. Crap. Ludwig is standing right over me glaring down at me. Luckily Italy saves the day.

"Hey France, is that your girlfriend? She's soooo cute! Can Doitsu or I have her when you're done?" She looks at me apprehensively. Germany takes Italy aside.

"We really need to work on your dating skills."

"She remembered me! I'm not invisible anymore!"

"Why did you go with the potato-sucking bastard! I had to go with the tomato bastard."

"Veh-she's so cute isn't she? Brother France is soooo luck!"

"That French dummkopf! Just because east is stupid doesn't mean all Germans are stupid."

"You promised there would be a piano." Apparently Austria came with Ivan and his satellite states. I pray for Alfred.

"Dude, check this out. These things are freaking awesome! What did you put in here?" He's fine.

Maddy is clinging to me. My friends are pretty much ignoring her, and going for the food, but it's really chaotic. Suddenly England goes to my other side.

"So, your brilliant plan seems to be working out quite well." His voice is so low, I barely catch it, leaving me relieved. Maddy's really freaked out right now. In an equally low voice I reply.

"I'm just waiting for Switzerland to show."

"You know he's going to shoot his gun right?"

"That's the point. It's the only way they will shut up." Suddenly, a gunshot cracks across the field. "Perfect timing Switzy." I look to my right. Crap. She's halfway across the field. "Never mind what I said before, screw your neutral self." I take off after her.

Maddy's POV

GAH There's someone with a gun, he's shooting, he's shooting , God, I'm going to die. We're all going to die! How does he have a gun, is this a plot to shoot me? AHH I can hear footsteps behind me. They're so fast; he's going to catch me and put a bullet in my brain. I risk a glance back. Blonde hair, the glint of blue eyes, it's Francis. This is when my head collides with a rock, and I'm out.

Francis's POV

I've cussed Switzerland a half a dozen timies as I walk back to the blanket with Maddy in my arms. Everyone is frozen in their positions, Ivan about to pop Alfred and Switzerland with the gun.

"Damn you fool. I ought to kill you."

"Tell me you wanted it."

"I didn't know she would freak.!" He doesn't reply, but his expression tells all. "What if this was a bad idea. She doesn't remember us at all. We're just a story, a fantasy. Hetalia is nothing to her. What was I thinking." Surprisingly, the English piece of work puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't give up France. You can't let your fears come out. If it is supposed to work out, she will believe you."

"I will believe what?" I run to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think. What happened?"

"One of my friends is a little trigger happy. He doesn't talk much, and guns are his best mode of communication."

"Oh."

"Listen. I need to tell you something . I don't know if you will believe me, but you remember when you told me you used to read manga?"

"yeah."

"You know the Hetalia manga?" Again she nods. "It's all true. We're all the Hetalia countries." I pull out her copy of the book and give it to her. "Before you say anything, look in here." Questioningly, she looks inside. She turns to a page. It's the first, where we fight at the world conference. Her eyes widen, and she picks it up, comparing what I assume is the drawing to my face.

"Oh my gosh. Your France! You're all hetalia." Her eyes widen.

"No wonder you are such a pervert." I can't help but grin.

"Does that mean you still love me?"

"It means I love you even more." And with that we kiss. Everything is perfect.

* * *

I'm done (finally)

PS: A couple lines from The Reason by Hoopstank that reflect France this moment:

I found a reason for me

To change with I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you


End file.
